1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an anti-venom composition and, particularly, to a topical preparation for the treatment of noxious stings of plant and animal origin.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Proteolytic enzymes such as alpha amylase, bromelains, deoxyribonuclease combined with fibrinolysin and papain are disclosed as being useful for relieving symptoms relating to episiotomy, in the debriding of open wounds and ulcers, and as anti-inflammatory agents for subdermal tissue lesions. The action of the enzymes is due to hydrolyzation of peptide bonds with subsequent denaturalization of the proteins that constitute the traumatized tissue.
It is also known that venoms of most stinging organisms are proteinaceous in whole or part.